Weakness
by meghan.x
Summary: Multiple Ricky/Adrian one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an older one-shot. Not my best at all.**_

_**It was placed between season 1 and 2. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Adrian Lee:_

Strong, bold, blunt, and sexy and no one messed with her. She never let people walk over her and she always stood up for herself. She wasn't afraid to face her fears and she always spoke her mind. If people were to argue with her, she would always win. Some would call her a bitch, others would call her fierce.

But everyone has their weaknesses.

Her weakness would be Ricky Underwood.

* * *

_Ricky Underwood:_

A hot mess. He was confused all over and trying to sort out his life. He was traumatized as a child. He always told himself that the past makes him a stronger person, but he still hurts. He is very self-centered, sarcastic, direct and very attractive. This is probably why he has every girl he sees and talks to under his spell. He is complicated, and definitely confusing.

Which is why, Adrian Lee loved him. He was a challenge.

_A challenge she was up for. _

_

* * *

_

Adrian was sitting in her bedroom reading her novel for English. Her eyelids were heavy and drooping, but she needed to stay up; Ricky was coming by.

She never turned down an opportunity to be with Ricky anymore, she knew that if she did he would possibly be with Amy or some other girl he slept with. A sense of jealousy and bitterness washed over her at the mere thought.

People would tell Adrian that she was just another girl he slept with, and played with her heart. She would tell them otherwise. Ricky opens himself up to Adrian sometimes and it is truly captivating. Adrian wants to be the only one that he could do that to. She wants him to be her last and her forever.

That was asking for a miracle.

Adrian heard her door slightly open and Ricky look inside. She smiled seductively and he walked inside quickly, his face emotions were pure lust. Adrian's heart fluttered and she felt butterflies when Ricky smirked in her direction. His white teeth were perfect against his skin tone, and his lips were so kissable. Adrian bit her lip forcing herself to not jump him there.

Ricky took off his running shoes and threw them across the room. He already seemed in a rush which was a major turn off, but she was going to accept it either way. But her being Adrian, she felt she could just buy her and Ricky some time; she just wanted to talk to him.

Ricky threw off his shirt revealing a perfectly sculpted torso which made Adrian's heart stop beating; her eyes were glued to him and only him. When it finally began to beat again (it actually didn't stop, it just felt that way), it was pumping faster than normal. She flipped her hair in a sexy way which made Ricky even more eager. He jumped on her bed and kissed her lips gently, then became fiercer- she pulled away. She just wanted to talk first before they dove into anything; she knew that talking and interacting other than being physical with each other always builds a relationship.

"Ricky! Stop!" she started laughing when he was smiling seductively to her.

"I just want to talk first!" Adrian pushed him away and he winced when her manicured nails scratched his smooth skin. He sighed and sat back against one of her pillows with his hands behind his head.

"What is there to talk about Adrian? I just want to do this and head home. It has been a long day…" Ricky trailed as he ran his hands through his hair roughly. "Between seeing John and arguing with Amy about everything after going to her house when I was done working, I just need some loving."

"Well then talk to me! What were you and Amy arguing about?" Adrian asked in her attempt to spark conversation.

"We argued about you, Adrian," Ricky said bluntly. She wants to talk so they'll talk, Ricky wasn't going to lie and say nothing.

Adrian raised an eyebrow suspiciously, puckered her lips and gave him an odd look.

"What about me?"

"She doesn't want John around you," he said while running his hands through his hair. One strand fell out and landed on his cheek. Adrian lifted her hand and brushed it away delicately with her thumb.

"She doesn't matter, Ricky. He's your son too!" Adrian straddled his lap and kissed his cheek, earning a moan out of Ricky when she wiggled her hips a smidgen.

"I know, but she does matter; she's the mother of my son! It's so much more complicated then you perceive it to be." Ricky ran his fingers up her arm gently, leaving behind goose bumps from where he touched. Adrian shivered and enjoyed the warmth she felt radiating off of him.

"It doesn't have to be," Adrian whispered softly.

"It is. Everything about my life is complicated. I'm complicated, we're complicated," Ricky shrugged.

"We are complicated yet we love each other enough to actually stay," Adrian whispered as she leaned in closer to him. He looked up at the ceiling and spoke.

"Have you ever thought that life wouldn't be as confusing if you didn't keep being with me? If you just forgot about me and moved on?" Ricky questioned. That question caught Adrian off guard.

"I haven't thought about it because I can't see life without you Ricky, I love you." Adrian felt her voice crack. She wasn't about to cry but it was hard to think about. It also hurt because Ricky didn't say it back.

Adrian quickly wanted to change the subject.

"What else did you and Amy fight about?" Adrian asked, she wanted to help him sort through his problems, but it was very tough.

"She said that I was probably just cheating on you," Ricky sat up and gazed into her eyes.

"Why would she think that?" Adrian's spat fiercely.

"Who doesn't think that Adrian?" Ricky said sarcastically. Adrian had enough and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on and turned away. Ricky got out of her bed quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Oh come on Adrian, don't be like that," Ricky said, trying to make the situation better but failing.

"Ricky, I've had enough. I've had enough of the drama that is ruining my life. I don't think I can handle it anymore!" Adrian felt her eyes burn with un-shed tears.

"That's not true. No matter how many times we fight or cheat, you will always come back," Ricky whispered knowingly.

"No. Not anymore!" Adrian argued.

"Yes," Ricky murmured.

He leaned in closer to Adrian. Their bodies were touching and Adrian could feel the heat. She felt his icy breath against her face and she was love drunk just off the feel of it. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. The way he towered over her, the way she could feel his soft skin against hers…

He interrupted her thoughts when he lightly touched her arm with his finger tips and ran it down her arm gently. He reached her hand that was hanging limply at her sides and moved his hand to the small of her back. He bent down a little bit and brushed his lips against hers, it felt like her knees buckled.

Finally, he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply.

She instantly forgot everything that had just transpired between then and was only lost in the moment. They were the only two people left on earth. She forgave him for everything and it didn't matter anymore whether or not they fought or he was cheating.

She would work on it later.

It is true; Ricky Underwood is Adrian Lee's weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My dearest readers, **_

_**I missed you all, so much. I hope you are all willing to forgive my absence. Thank you for staying with me…I hope. I hope you enjoy reading**_. **It's really short, but it's also to show you all that I'm actually not dead. **

**This was basically a ramble, and I truly hope to be posting another one shot within the next day. **

This one shot is based on the season break, Episode 14, Season 3, "Rules of Engagement."

* * *

They're both standing in the middle of her kitchen; his hands are in his pockets, his body language indicating he's guarded. She's close enough to him that he can feel her, and smell her familiar scent that he would be on his clothes and body after he left her. They're finally talking about the issues that needed to be said, but were constantly put off.

On his way over, he just about stopped and turned around. Four times, actually. He couldn't help but wonder why he even came to her in the first place. What was he going to tell her that was going to change her mind about Ben? He went there empty handed, no thoughts were registering properly. All he could think about was a phony wedding that was happening to soon where a pregnant Adrian would be marrying Ben.

He shuddered at the thought.

Too young; that's what kept telling himself. Was it the age that mattered? Or was it because even after everything, he didn't want Adrian with anyone else?

Maybe; but she wasn't his so it didn't matter.

"You know what? I just realized something about Ben," Adrian put a hand on her hip. "Something else I really like about Ben…I never have to worry about Ben cheating on me; ever." Her words sting, but it's not like he hasn't heard it before.

She's annoyed more than anything. He doesn't want Amy for love, he wants her for sex and she knows that.

_Or she truly fears that he'll fall in love with Amy, when he couldn't fall in love with her. _

"Unless of course I don't marry Amy," he says roughly. "You know, maybe I'll get to know her and I won't like her.

Adrian grimaces, "I think what you mean is _she'll_ get to know you and she won't like _you_."

Ricky's mouth opens slightly, holding back the words he wishes he could say. He wants to tell her that she knows him too well. He wants to tell her that maybe she's right, but he just settles for biting his lip because he already knows it and so does Adrian. She doesn't need to be told what she already knows.

Adrian instantly regrets the words, because she knows that it hurt him, and that's all they seem to do to each other; cause each other pain.

She looks down at the ground nervously, and says the words that she thinks might make it better.

"Even though I know, you're completely lovable, and you could really love a girl, and be faithful to her, I always believed that, I just—I just always believed that it would be me."

It makes things worse.

He says the words before he even thinks, "And do you still want it to be you?"

Adrian doesn't know what to say.

_Yes,_ her heart screams.

_It's out of the question_, her head tells her. _How could you even think about it? He's __**hurt **__you too much, and you have Ben. He's a great guy, you care for him, and he could be good for you. He could love you and your baby. Think of that. _

As crazy as it is, her brain is right. Ben could be one of the best things that happen to her.

And face it; you're going to be a mother. There isn't time to fool around any longer.

She looks back up at the hazel eyed man who has crushed her heart more times than she can count on her fingers and all she can think is how she wants nothing more to say yes.

She says nothing.


End file.
